User talk:24.84.217.148
Your edit to the Wizard of Odd/Transcript page and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "' '" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there by clicking on the Signature button, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Please do not create new articles to leave personal greetings or comments. Greetings and comments belong in Forums and Talk/Discussion pages. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. We do encourage you to register for an account since it will give you some features not available to anonymous users. You also get better credit for what you contribute. Please note that you must be 13 years or older in order to for an account. (See Membership for details.) Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 01:05, 1 August 2011 :''Note: This is an automated message. Please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Who Are You? Are you the IP of a registered user here, or are you just an experienced IP? You can't spell "platypus" without "us"! Well, you could, but then it would just be "platyp". 00:29, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I just know not to assume things since I didn't have this account for a while, but I was pretty experienced even before it. You can't spell "platypus" without "us"! Well, you could, but then it would just be "platyp". 23:51, August 15, 2011 (UTC) New IP My internet is on the fritz... At least I fixed it, but it changed my IP address... So I won't edit with this IP anymore. So my new one is 96.49.82.240. So... Yeah. 00:34, August 17, 2011 (UTC) New IP: I'm back! Looks like my IP address switched. Yay, I'm back! Woo! 04:33, August 17, 2011 (UTC) In use template We have the In use template set up like it is so that we can include a message about who marked the page as being in use. Please do not change this any more. When it says "one user", you have to go into the history of the page to see who added the template because it wouldn't say on the page itself. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:36, September 5, 2011 (UTC) : If you want to use this template, just put at the top of the page. If you want to specify that you are the one who is using the page, you could put at the top. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:45, September 12, 2011 (UTC) F-Games lyrics It looks like when you are trying to change the punctuation in the F-Games lyrics, it is putting two different lines onto the same line. I think that's why it's getting changed back. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:46, September 12, 2011 (UTC) But But you don't have a login, so I figured you didn't see your talk page or something. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:58, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't know that nor could have known that and why not register? felinoel ~ (Talk) 09:07, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Template date Ok. Thanks for the reminder. Now if you'd be kind enough to' [[User talk:Livin' in a fun house|''point it at my face to]] blast me... 00:15, October 23, 2011 (UTC)''' I Do It Ok i have been doing so need to remind me. Robot Riot11 23:00, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Really? I know that was a good edit, but you violated the template which I don't think is right. Robot Riot11 :The template that permits no one to edit my user page. I'm not as mad anymore, but you still decide to edit it even though don't touch it. Robot Riot11 01:33, November 18, 2011 (UTC) The end of this IP This is the end. I moved to a different place, and when the Internet was set up, the IP changed. so I will now edit with this IP: 24.85.37.5. It is now the end of this IP. So I'll see you on the new IP. 02:28, December 7, 2011 (UTC)